sunset_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sunset Valley characters by year
Sunset Valley is built around the idea of relationships and strong families, with each character having a place in the community. This theme encompasses the whole city, making the entire community a family of sorts, prey to upsets and conflict, but pulling together in times of trouble. 2011 The following is a list of characters who first appeared in the first season. 'Johnny Walker' Although he was killed off-screen, Johnny was the first character death of the series. His only appearance was in the first ever scene, when he was lying on the floor with an open wound in his chest. Post-death, Johnny was said to be a "mad man", who sparked several furies by not paying debts, getting into conflict with his friends Arthur Langdon and Ronnie Egan, and played around with the rivalry between his family and the Dean family. However, his mother Sallie said that he was a "good person". 'Nick Walker' Nick was the abusive husband and step-father of Sallie and Johnny Walker respectively, as well as the father of Emily and Billy Walker. Confessing to Samuel Dean, he says that he is not moved by Johnny's death and that he was "no son of his", which originally sparked a motive of Nick killing him, which later turned out to be true. Throughout the first season, Nick was seen beating his wife Sallie, as well as mentally abusing her, evoking her to call the police and "lie" to them, saying that Nick killed Johnny. During a police chase, Sallie followed Nick to a rooftop where he confessed, after being pinpointed by Sallie, that he killed Johnny. He then commited suicide by falling backwards off the building. Nick was very close with his son, Billy Walker, who, after Nick's death, aspired to be as "cool" as him, upsetting Sallie and his sister Emily. 'Sallie Walker' Sallie is the mother of Emily and Billy Walker, and the sister of nearby resident Denise. In the first season, Sallie is portrayed as a very timid and frightened character, after the death of her son Johnny, who was killed by her widower and Johnny's step-father Nick Walker. Throughout the first season, Sallie took several beatings and abuse both physically and mentally from Nick. Eventually, she was pushed by him to name him to the police as Johnny's murderer. This later turns out to be true during a police chase, when Nick confesses to Sallie about his motives, before committing suicide, whilst Sallie watches helplessly. In the second season she struggles with family trauma, such as Emily's pregnancy, Billy and gang culture, and her sister Denise being sectioned. Feeling like a failure, she leans into the arms of Samuel Dean of the rival family. On the season finale, they share a kiss, ending in a cliffhanger. 'Emily Walker' Emily is the daughter of Nick and Sallie Walker, and the sister of Billy and Johnny. She loves conflict, often hatching plans on other people, pranking them or getting them into trouble. She was one of the suspects of the Someone Killed Johnny ''whodunnit, owing to her mystery phone calls and meetings. However, by the end of the season we discover that her "secret lover" is troublesome teenager Aaron Egan. This is revealed when Emily reveals to him that she is pregnant, and we see his face for the first time. 'Billy Walker' Billy is the son of Nick and Sallie Walker, and the brother of Emily and Johnny. He is very troublesome, and appears to have inherited his characteristics from his father, who he deems a "hero". Billy's character is majorly introduced beginning with him overseeing Nick abusing Sallie. During a heated argument after Nick's death, Billy blames Sallie for the suicide, and told her that he knew what Nick was doing to her, leaving her devastated. In the second season, Billy becomes a part of a major storyline about involving culture. When Billy runs away from home, he returns weeks later as part of a gang, upsetting his family. Billy partakes in several acts such as drug abuse, shoplifting, and watching his aunt, Denise Walker, get gang raped. In the season finale, Billy's gang is arrested during a house party involving illegal drugs such as cocaine and heroin, however, Billy escapes the scene and is nowhere to be find. 'Denise Walker' Denise is the "motherly" aunt of Emily, Billy and Johnny, and the sister of Sallie Walker. Having no major storylines in the first season, she was seen as a family figure, often trying to pull the Walkers together, especially after Johnny's death. Since the start of the season she had known about Nick's abusive antics, often giving him ultimatums and bribes to try and interfere with the relationship. She is subject to attempted murder by Denise, who knocks him unconcious after he tried to stab her, like he did Johnny. In the second season, she participates in ''Billygate, a major storyline which saw Billy becoming a part of gang culture. When Denise assertively tries to pull him away from his "gang", the gang pass her off as a "shy one" and rape her, whilst Billy watches in the background. She is percieved to be mentally scarred after the event, showering repeatedly and locking herself in her house. When she tries to overdose, the police break in and she is sectioned. Whilst there, she meets Katya, a girl who has also suffered from rape by her abusive ex-boyfriend. When Denise is discharged, she often meets Katya. However, at the end of the season it is revealed that she had committed suicide. 'Gerry Dean' Gerry is the father of former drug-smuggling duo Samuel and Terry Dean. He favors Samuel more than Terry, who he mentions has "drifted away from family", having started his own with his girlfriend Renette. It is mentioned in the first episode that the Dean and Walker families are long-time rivals, due to a money disagreement. In the second season, he is subject to a close friendship with Corin Sanders. 'Samuel Dean' Samuel is the brother of Terry, his former drug-smuggling partner, and son of Gerry Dean. Samuel is closer to Gerry than Terry is, however often passes off the vibe that he is jealous of Terry's wealth, which leads up to season 1's affair storyline in which he gets involved in a short intimate relationship with Terry's girlfriend, Renette. Renette reveals to Samuel that he has impregnated her, and when he offers to take her to the abortion clinic, Terry returns. 'Corin Sanders' Corin is the grandmother of sisters Katherine, Belle and Stacie Sanders, and Stacie's brother Winston. Since the sisters' mum walked out on them when they were children, Corin plays the motherly role, often being very protective of her grandchildren. In the second season, Corin is seen to have ownership of the city's only bar, "The Valley". 'Katherine Sanders' Katherine is the sister of Belle and Stacie, and the granddaughter of Corin Sanders. 'Belle Sanders' Belle is the sister of Stacie and Katherine, and the granddaughter of Corin Sanders. 'Winston Jeffery' Winston is the little brother of Stacie Sanders. In the first season it is mentioned that he has only just recently moved in after him and Stacie's father was sent to a rehabilitation unit for his drug addiction. 'Stacie Sanders' Stacie is the sister of Katherine and Belle, the brother of Winston Jeffery, and the granddaughter of Corin Sanders. She shares the same mum as Katherine and Belle, who walked out on them when they were children. She also shares the same dad with Winston, who was sent to rehabilitation for his drug addiction. 'Terry Dean' Terry is the brother of Samuel, his former drug-smuggling partner, and son of Gerry Dean. Due to the ongoing rivalry between the Dean family and the Walker family, Terry and his brother, Samuel, were highly suspected as the murderers of Johnny Walker. After questioning had taken place, and Nick gave fake evidence to the police, Terry was convicted of the murder. Whilst Terry was in prison, Samuel and Renette have an affair, in an overlapping storyline in the first season. This was brought on by Samuel's overpowering jealousy towards his brother Terry, who he deems to have a "perfect life". When Renette tells Samuel that he has inpregnated her, he offers to take her to the abortion clinic, but this is interrupted by Terry's return. At the end of the first season, Terry finds out that Renette is pregnant, but questions her when he realizes it's not his. 'Renette Wood' Renette is the girlfriend of Terry Dean. She participates in a storyline during season 1 in which she is involved in a sexual relationship with Terry's brother, Samuel, whilst he is in prison for the suspected murder of Johnny Walker. It is then revealed that Samuel has impregnated her. He offers to take her to the abortion clinic, but is interrupted when Terry returns from prison. At the end of the season, Terry finds out that Renette is pregnant. However, he questions her when he realizes he was in prison at the time of conception. 'Tasmin Dean' Tasmin is the young child of couple Terry Dean and Renette Wood. 'Aaron Egan' Aaron is the son of Dave Egan, who ends up being revealed as Emily's secret lover, who has impregnated her over the course of the first season. 'Dave Egan' Dave is the father of Aaron Egan. 2012 The following is a list of characters who first appeared in the second season. 'Mark Watson' Mark Watson is the husband of Carly and the father of Alex, Jamie and Kimberley Watson. He moved into the city with his family at the beginning of season 2, in order to have a "fresh start". 'Carly Watson' Carly Watson is the wife of Mark, and the mother of Alex, Jamie and Kimberley Watson. She is heavily mothering during the series, even with Mark. 'Alex Watson' Alex Watson is the son of Mark and Carly, and the brother of Jamie and Kimberley Watson. He was described by series producer Oliver Greenwich as a "dark character, with a very dark secret", which was revealed towards the end of the second season. 'Jamie Watson' Jamie Watson is the son of Mark and Carly, and the brother of Alex and Kimberley Watson. He is the youngest of the family, and often gets treated like a child, which he expresses the issue of in season 2. 'Kimberley Watson' Kimberley Watson is the daughter of Mark and Carly, and the sister of Alex and Jamie Watson. She is bisexual, often appearing as flirty towards both boys and girls. 'Daniel Cooker' Daniel is the city's postman, who often is seen in season 2 involved in conversations with the neighbourhood. He moves into the city a few weeks into the season with his best friend, Mikey Muller. 'Mikey Muller' Mikey Muller is the good-looking businessman in the second season, who moves into the city with Daniel Cooker, someone which he notes as the "only family he has". 'Michael Fisher' Michael Fisher is the father of Gabrielle and Rachel Fisher. He moved into the city searching for his father, Tim Fisher, who appears later in the season. 'Gabrielle Fisher' Gabrielle Fisher is the smart, youngest daughter of Michael Fisher, a complete contrast to her sister, Rachel. 'Rachel Fisher' Rachel Fisher is the eldest daughter of Michael Fisher, and sister of Gabrielle. She dropped out of college off-screen and endulged in drug abuse, which she has recently been let out of rehabilitation for. 'Tim Fisher' Tim Fisher is the father of Michael Fisher, and the grandfather of Gabrielle and Rachel Fisher. He disappeared overnight, with his son Michael moving into the city in order to find him. Tim turns up a few weeks later, confessing to Michael that he is in trouble with the police. Michael regretfully offers to help hide him, and the police chase is later called off, allowing him to come out of hiding. 'Samantha Davidson' Samantha Davidson applies for a job at the Sanders' bar. During her time in the second season, she endulges in a relationship with Alex Watson, clashes with Belle Sanders, and is subject to mugging by Billy Walker's gang. 'Katya Churcher' Katya Church is one of Denise's friends whom she meets at a psychiatric hospital in the second season, both having suffered depression as a result of rape. When Denise is discharged, she visits Katya often, however towards the end of the season she learns that Katya had been a victim of self harm, and had committed suicide. 'David O'Neill' David O'Neill is a successful businessman who moves into the square to manage the city's market. He forms a relationship with Belle Sanders in the second season, however, after getting close with Katherine, they start an affair and Katherine is revealed to be pregnant, to which Belle's surprise turns out to be David's.